vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trigger Happy
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Legendary= |-|Double Dare Trigger Happy= Summary Trigger Happy is more than his name -- it's his solution to every problem. Nobody knows from where he came. He just showed up one day in a small village, saving it from a group of terrorizing bandits by blasting gold coins everywhere with his custom-crafted shooters. Similar tales were soon heard from other villages, and his legend quickly grew. Now everyone in all of Skylands knows of the crazy goldslinger that will take down any bad guy... usually without bothering to aim. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Trigger Happy Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gremlin, Tech Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Danmaku, Can materialize golden guns, pots, safes, and coins out of thin air, Energy Projection, Can transform into Legendary Form to receive a boost in power | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Marksman, Fire Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Speed Amplification, Resurrection Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | At least City level (Stronger than Elite form) | Universe level (Empowered by the rift engine that gave the vehicles the power to fight the Darkness, who was stated to quake skylands just by arriving and powers a machine which can destroy skylands) | Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, who has been stated to be able to destroy skylands) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn't be much slower than Lightning Rod) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Gold Rusher (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can casually lift and throw pots of gold, safes, and gold coins larger than him) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage) | At least City level | At least City level | Universe level | Universe level (Took hits from the Darkness) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Golden Pistols, Golden Machine Gun | Fire Crackers, Cannon, His SuperCharger Gold Rusher Intelligence: High (Trigger Happy is one of the most skilled Skylanders, so much so that he was immediately made a Skylander the moment Master Eon heard about his feats. He has obtained a Legendary Form form which can only be obtained by defeating multiple other Skylanders in single combat, was chosen as one of Master Eon's few Elite warriors, and was chosen to become a SuperCharger pilot. He has fought and defeated hundreds of varied enemies over his career as a Skylander, including threats as powerful as Kaos, and has shown such precision with his guns that he is able to ricochet his coins off of multiple angles to constantly hit opponents from blind spots and keep his opponent off guard at all times. Trigger Happy is also incredibly tech savvy, both inherrently as a Tech Element Skylander and of his own right, having personally customized his SuperCharger vehicle as well as creating all of his weapons himself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Trigger Happy= Golden Pistols: Shoot rapidfire coins out of both golden guns. *'Happiness Is A Golden Gun:' Golden Gun does increased damage. *'Bouncing Bullets:' Golden Gun's bullets bounce off walls. *'Coin Flip:' When coins hit enemies, they will flip up into the air and damage enemies again when they land. *'Golden Super Charge:' Charges up the Golden Gun, then release to fire a bullet that does damage. *'Golden Mega Charge:' Trigger Happy charges up his Golden Gun longer to do even more damage. *'Stored Value:' Trigger Happy charges to shoot two coins at once, stunning enemies. Charging longer shoots a barrage of six coins. Trigger Happy is invulnerable while shooting this barrage. *'Golden Yamato Blast:' Charges up the Golden Gun even longer to do maximum damage, allowing him to fire a massive laser at full charge. Lob Golden Safe: Lob explosive golden safes at Trigger Happy's enemies. *'Pot O' Gold:' Throw a Pot of Gold, which does increased damage. *'Just Throwing Money Away:' Pot O' Gold attack has longer range. *'Coinsplosion:' Pot O' Gold attack explodes in a shower of damaging coins. *'Heads or Tails:' Toss a coin that does extra damage, and if it lands on heads, it does even more damage. Golden Machine Gun: Activate a machine gun and can swivel its aim. *'Mega Blast:' While using the mini-gun Trigger Happy can shoot a super blast. *'Infinite Ammo:' Golden Machine Gun has unlimited ammo. |-|Double Dare= Gold_Rusher_no_pilot.jpg|Gold Rusher SC_Gold_Rusher.jpg|SuperCharged Gold Rusher Fire Cracker: Double Dare Trigger Happy shoots projectile flames out of his guns. *'Just Warming Up:' Ignites Double Dare Trigger Happy's weapons, making them cause more damage to enemies. *'Hoop N' Holler:' Double Dare Trigger Happy charges up and shoot out of a fire hoop. Jumping or shooting himself through it causes it to explode. *'Hot Feet Hoop:' Double Dare Trigger Happy charges up and shoot out of a fire hoop. Jumping or shooting himself through it causes it to explode and will cause him to gain increased movement. *'Acrobatic:' Double Dare Trigger Happy charges while jumping to charge up his fire ring and jump through it. Crowd-Pleaser: Double Dare Trigger Happy shoots off pyrotechnics and damages enemies around him. *'Pay Day!:' Damage enemies around Double Dare Trigger Happy and pulls in coins and food drops. *'Making It Rain!:' Double Dare Trigger Happy charges while jumping to unleash a gun barrage on enemies below. Breaking Cannon: Double Dare Trigger Happy shoots himself out of a Cannon. Enemies in the way will be damaged by the force of the impact. *'Can On and On:' Double Dare Trigger Happy shoots himself out of a Cannon over a greater distance. Enemies in the way will be damaged by the force of impact *'Cannon Crash:' Using Crowd-Pleaser while charging the Cannon causes Double Dare Trigger Happy to shoot up into the air and do a large amount of to nearby enemies when landing. *'Fire And Forget:' When Double Dare Trigger Happy charges up his Cannon, he'll shoot out a fire ring in front of himself to burst through immediately. He's Safe!: Double Dare Trigger Happy can revive once after being defeated and jump out of a huge safe. Gold Rusher: The Gold Rusher is Double Dare Trigger Happy's signature vehicle in Skylanders: SuperChargers. The Gold Rusher is an all-purpose, high performance stunt vehicle. Packed with hyper exhaust pipes and leprechaun gold plating, Trigger Happy’s custom ride is the flashiest vehicle in the Supercharger fleet! *'Currency Cannon:' The Gold Rusher fires a fast barrage of projectile coins in that lock on to enemies. *'Triggered Happy Mines:' The Gold Rusher lays down a barrel of highly explosive pyrotechnics which detonate in a few seconds. Key: Base | Elite | Legendary | Double Dare | Gold Rusher Others Notable Victories: Corrin (Fire Emblem) Corrin's Profile (Note: Base Trigger Happy and Omega Yato Corrin were used. Speed was Equalized) Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) Gintoki's Profile (Note: EoS Gintoki and Base Trigger Happy were used, Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Magilou (Tales of Berseria) Magilou's Profile (Note: Mid-Late Game Magilou and Base Trigger Happy were used, Speed was Equalized) Haru Glory (RAVE) Haru's Profile (Note: Oracion Seis/Symphonia/Stellar Memories arc Haru and Legendary Trigger Happy were used. Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Pilots Category:Drivers Category:Danmaku Users Category:Monsters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Mascots